Head Cases (Boston Legal) Credits
Credits taken from "Boston Legal: Head Cases", season 1, episode 1. Intro Ending Executive Producers David E. Kelley Bill D'Elia Scott Kaufer Jeff Rake Special Appearance by Reverend Al Sharpton Associate Producer Anne M. Uemera Score by Danny Lux Co-Starring Halpern - Eric A. Payne New York Atty. - Tom Ormeny Chicago Atty. - John F. Schaffer Tokyo Guy - Simon Rhee Nigel - Kevin Owers Sarah - Jadzia Pittman CPS Receptionist - Jessica Lin Calder's Receptionist - Lisa Kaseman Unit Production Manager Janet Knutsen First Assistant Director Carol L. Vitkay Second Assistant Director Leo Bauer Casting by Ken Miller, C.S.A. & Nikki Valko, C.S.A. Casting Associate Gina Palumbo Set Decorator - Jackie Carr Set Designers - Marco Miehe William F. Matthews Leadman - Donald Kaeding Construction Coord. - Robbie Dean Property Master - Douglas M. Keenan Production Sound Mixer - Clark King Production Accountant - Kim Peterson Women's Costume Supervisor - Loree Parral Men's Costume Supervisor - Shelley Levine "A" Camera Operator - Michael Lohman "B" Camera Operator - Mark Davison Gaffer - Myron Hyman Key Grip - Lloyd Barcroft Transportation Coord. - Wayne E. Morris Transportation Captain - Stanley Webber Production Coordinator - Amy Shaffer Asst. Prod. Coord. - Sonay Washington Key Make-up Artist - Jori Jenae Murray Key Hair Stylist - Kelly Kline 2nd Second Asst. Directors - Alicia Lewis Jodie Thomas Long Set Production Assistant - Becky Chin Location Manager - Gary Stanek Post Prod. Coordinator - Dan Menchaca Supervising Sound Editor - David Rawlinson, MPSE Re-Recording Mixers - Craig Hunter Peter Kelsey Music Editor - MICDI Prod./Sharyn Gersh Assistant Editor - Randy Harrison Post Production Assistant - Persis Koch Script Supervisor - Kathy Barrett Script Coordinator - Chris Fife Assts. to David E. Kelley - Todd Pfeffer Corinne Brinkerhoff Asst. to Bill D'Elia - Jennifer Aragao Asst. to Scott Kaufer - Jessica Ball Asst. to Jeff Rake - Ernie Bustamente Asst. to Mike Listo - Jessica Ramos Writers' Assistant - Gregg Millman Production Executive - Rick Silverman Production Attorney - Veronica M. Wilson Production Associates - Jen Menchaca Tracey Robinson Production Assistants - Matthew Pontell Jeffrey MacVittie Aaron Nadler Writers' Production Assistant - Andy Brown Filmed at Raleigh Studios - Manhattan Beach Manhattan Beach, California Telecine and Electronic Assembly by Technicolor Creative Services Post Production Sound Editorial by R/H Factor, Inc. Filmed with Panavision Cameras and Lenses Law Books and Westlaw® Provided by West, A Thomson Business Presented in Dolby Surround™ where available Copyright © 2004 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved Production # 1F01 (1AJQ01) Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Color by CFI Labs AMPTP-II.png IATSE_VIII.png The events and characters depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons living, or dead, or to actual events, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Credits Category:Episode Credits Category:Boston Legal Credits Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Boston Legal Credits (Season 1)